I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of flexible shafts, and in particular, the present invention is concerned with the field of flexible shafts for driving a chuck which may accommodate a variety of rotary tools. Even more particularly the present invention is concerned with the field of flexible shaft drives having a chuck that is rotatably during use supported by a non-rotating sleeve.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible drive shafts have long been in use, and flexible shafts for use with hand held electric drills are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,305,895; 2,711,199; and 2,747,384. U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,282 discloses an erasing device which employs an enclosed flexible shaft for directing power from a power source to an erashead. U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,681 discloses a flexible drive shaft for use with an electropneumatic power unit. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for utilizing a flexible shaft in association with a portable power source such as an electric drill.
III. Prior Art Statement
The aforementioned prior art, in the opinion of the Applicant and his Attorney, represents the closest prior art of which the Applicant and his Attorney are aware.